User talk:TakatoEndou/Archive2
Archive: 1 ---- WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE !! Feel free to leave me a message if you have anything to ask or to discuss with me. Please make sure to sign your message and don't be rude. I will reply in about 10 or 12 hours. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:17, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Archive I have archived it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Coach Effect It means that the team's total TTP is reduced by 5 (e.g. if Team XY has 150TTP it would only have 145). Hope this helps you^_^ 20:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) What the??? Really.... I guess I was wrong XDDDD Sorry Takato for the speculation... Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 07:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. But that would be unfair. Gra Fa for example makes Kami no Takuto stronger than any other tactic, if the opponent isn't using a coach. 12:24, March 13, 2013 (UTC) hi just testing see my signature http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120109083925/inazuma-eleven/images/d/d5/KariyaIEGOgame.png Emma50006 Ice Ground Hunter's Net Wonder Trap ok thank you emma50006 21:16, March 13, 2013 (UTC) hi there i got fubuki to help me do my signature but it all good Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 18:49, March 14, 2013 (UTC) thank you Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 06:33, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Match Well Takato even though your team is not debating now they will have to soon and I have an idea who see what I am doing in Practice Rounds is having each team verse once. So the teams left are your's, Lovely's, Adventure's and Gouenji's. So your team is going to verse one of those teams but I need to have your match soon so if your able to then by the 20th I need to start your match. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 17:44, March 18, 2013 (UTC) debateing hi there i just fixed up my debate for yesterday i edit my old one to change to a new one i hope i got that one right Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 03:11, March 20, 2013 (UTC) re:debate im sorry i just got comfuss which side im on i am on kariyas i mean like about torbs and kirino Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:17, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:It's our turn! I know! I was infact writing my debate! Sorry for being quite late. It's just that I am having testweek so I had to study+go to school. 09:47, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay! I will keep that in mind :) And you are the best when it comes to debating :D 12:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Rounds Takato I understand that the Rounds are hard for users to debate. I will try to make sure the Rounds are of the same position or FW Vs MF so that way it would be much more harder to debate with. Thanks for the advice I really appreciate it and I hope the future Rounds will be better and easier for you to debate in. I hope the Rounds will be better, I'll try my best :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Takato I'm glad the Round is valid but as for Abdullah well I just found out that Nameer and Adventure are leaving and Otonashi is rejoining so I don't know yet. I will have to see if I can move around the teams and I will let you know later. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 11:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I understand that you want Abdullah back in your team and I was thinking the only person I could swap from your team would be Dragon. However if I'm changing the teams then I have to move more around. I will see if I can and I'm sure I will be able to :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Hey Takato... I was wondering, why did you deleted the moveset of Basato.. I mean, there ARE characters, who have the same hissatsu in both the games... Just wondering XD BTW : Torch undid your edit :/ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:30, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay~! Sorry I doubted you :( Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry!>.< Takato...I am really sorry..I have find some photos on the Vietnam Inazuma Eleven wiki...I just take the TCG photos that was on your profile page so don't worry! ^^" I just saw some TCGs that I liked to I take it...really sorry! >.< '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Ultimate Eleven '' 08:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC)